Firearms, in order to be maintained, checked and cleaned, need to be disassembled into basic groups of parts. In general, various systems, using various forms of connections based on the principle of one or several pins, are used to connect such groups of parts into a unit. The pins turn or slide sideways, perpendicular to the axis of the barrel, which allows the firearm to be disassembled into basic groups after performing the required actions. The pins, whose shapes and finish may vary, either come out completely, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,484, or remain partially attached to one of the groups, as featured in the design of the Sa 58 automatic assault rifle.
The general disadvantage of conventional designs is the complexity of these designs, the risk of losing the pins, and a lengthy disassembly and reassembly process for users, which may be a significant burden to users. These considerations gave rise to the task of searching for such a design of a firearm frame locking mechanism that shortens the time required for firearm disassembly and reassembly, and that prevents the possibility of losing the locking mechanism during firearm disassembly. Accordingly, an improved design may be beneficial.